netherrealm_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Bram Renfield/Arcade
Hallowteens Rival Match Robert Ferro * Bram: '''Now what is this? * '''Ferro: '''SCANNING LIFEFORM…ERROR MY SCANS INDICATE YOU ARE NOT TECHNICALLY ALIVE! * '''Bram: '''I am what you call a “Vampire” my tin man. * '''Ferro: '''SEARCHING DATABANKS….ERROR TO NOT HAVE RECORD FOR “VAMPIRE”.” * '''Bram: '''Hmph, primitive machine. * '''Ferro: '''PRIMITIVE LIFEFORM, I AM SUPERIOR OVER MAN AND NATURE! * '''Bram: '''Keep telling yourself that. * '''Ferro: '''I AM SUPERIOR OVER MAN AND- * '''Bram: '''I didn’t mean that latterly, and I suppose as a machine you do not have any blood in you correct? * '''Ferro: '''AFFIRMATIVE * '''Bram: '''In that case I shall dispose of you at once, I’m thirsty but you are not doing a good job quenching my thirst for blood! Jacob Growley * '''Bram: '''Well, well, well? What have we here? * '''Jacob: '''Grr… * '''Bram: '''A half human have mutt creature? I am not impressed. * '''Jacob: '''Stay silent! Unless you know what’s good for you! * '''Bram: '''Blood is good for me and I must say your blood smells…rather vulgar but it’s passable for someone like me. * '''Jacob: '''You don’t want my blood. You’ll be cursed like me! * '''Bram: '''People have forgotten that vampires can also turn into wolves, not just bats. So no need to worry…I’ll feast you without worry. * '''Jacob: '''I will not spread my curse to anyone and that includes blood thirsty fools like you! * '''Bram: '''I love it when the blood boils; let’s see who the better creature of the night is. Boss Fight Sub-Boss '''Bram is at the gates of Wiseman’s Fortress * Bram: Lovely fortress, I believe I shall claim it as my own. The gates open up revealing Wiseman * Wiseman: '''You dare claim this fortress of mine as you own? * '''Bram: I am one of the most feared creatures of the night, of course I do. Right after I have my drink of course. * Wiseman: '''Foolish boy, you are greedy! Just like all you so-called humans! * '''Bram: Oh? Are you implying we are monsters? But do not worry, I take no offense to your comments. In fact I must say I am grateful. * Wiseman: '''What?!? * '''Bram: As a human I had an uncontrollable urge to drink blood, I tried to resist at first but the symptom was stronger than you think. But when I became a vampire not only did my habit grew but it also leaves me satisfied soon as I drink blood. So you can say…I’m already a monster before your curse. * Wiseman: '''You…monster! You don’t belong here! You have confirmed on how true my thoughts are on humans! You are not man; I am the only sane man around! * '''Bram: Oh is that so? Then what do you see in the rest of mankind? * Wiseman: '''I see man…as a miserable pile of secrets! Enough talk, have at you! Final Boss '''Wiseman is on the floor defeated while Hector stands over him * Bram: I believe my work is done here. * Wiseman: Foolish being…you won’t ever escape. * Bram: Excuse me? * Wiseman: You think I was an old fool asking you too to seek me and finish me so you can be free? That I would give advice to bloodthirsty monsters like you? That I would make you do all this endless slaughter so you could be free! * Bram: Enough with the riddles. * Wiseman: All the blood you spilled was all used for a ritual…its ingredients are the life force and blood of the strongest monsters…including you. * Bram: So I was the bait? * Wiseman: Oh yes…the last ingredient was the blood and lifeforce of the strongest one…being you, but much to my dismay defeated me……I will surrender my life… Bram goes in for the kill…. * Wiseman: BUT NOT BEFORE I GIVE MY REMAINING LIFEFORCE TO THE RITUAL! In that moment Solidus uses up all his life force for the ritual * Bram: '''What…? * '''Wiseman: It’s a shame that I can’t live to see him…punish the rest of you for your sins…only he can open the gate once defeated…but with my lifeforce and the others he is unstoppable…go Daemon Inferna…punish those who wrong you and your mother….my son… Wiseman dies and becomes ash before suddenly the demon called “Daemon Inferna” rises from a red crack underneath the ritual stone. * Bram: What is this? * Daemon: Human Kind...Human Kind is not human…Human Kind has their own monsters…they make monsters…they are monsters…cruelty, greed, madness and hatred…are emotions said to be used by monsters…but those monsters are human…this world….is already filled with disgusting monsters…and now...I shall destroy every single one. Hidden Boss (Bonus Fight) Bram walks up to the fortress, only to find it wide open. * Bram: '''My work is allready ended, time to moved. '''Bram then walks in to see the man himself Wiseman kneeling on the ground in defeat, looking upset. * Bram: '''Sorry old man, i leaving. '''Suddenly Wiseman drops dead * Bram: 'Or maybe, wait, how did this happen?!? * '???: '''Hehehehehe…hahahaha * '''Bram: '''Who's there? '''Suddenly from the shadows Samuel appears * Bram: '''What? Wha a, who are you! * '''Samuel: '''Im your worst nightmare, everyone haved the nightmare, from the past, Wiseman didn't maked deal of this world. * '''Bram: '''I don't no what are you talking about. * '''Samuel: '''You don't getting. Wiseman was the puppet that i manipulated him as the hatred. * '''Bram: '''Oh please, did you know what things did do, i never understanding the fear by the nightmare. * '''Samuel: '''I was former friend of Wiseman at once, i was the mayor from the past in 1600s, and besides, confused for all monsters are no real about his wife, that's why i step to controll for every single one. * '''Bram: '''Such, i don't fear by nightmare. * '''Samuel: '''Wait, you don't fear the nightmare? Wait, your the vampire, you didn't! * '''Bram: '''By this time i gonna kill you quickly. * '''Samuel: '''WHY YOU! Ending '''Pic of Bram sitting on top of the dead body of Daemon Inferna, relaxing as he drinks from his Wine Glass with blood inside. * Bram: I must say this has been an interesting experience. I became a vampire and tasted the finest blood I could possibly asked for. But now the time has come for me to leave this town. There is no more new flesh blood I can sense. Time to travel outside. Pic of Bram exiting the fortress * Bram: '''But one thing struck me, the very thing I forgot while I was having a wonderful time here. The very thing vampires can’t stand… '''Pic of the sun rising up with Bram trying to cover himself in fear * Bram: '''The sun! I attempted to quickly flee but it was too late, the sun’s rays were on me…but i didn’t burn. Nor did I feel any pain. '''Pic of Bram looking at himself, he is just fine. * Bram: '''It seems…the sun cannot harm me which I’ll admit is a strange thing. My only theory is that since I wasn’t born a literal vampire and started off human…my human side saved my life. Half Vampire…Half Human…that made me a day walker! '''Pic of Bram smiling * Bram: '''Not even the sun’s rays can stop me! '''Pic of Bram turning into a bat and flying out of the gates and into a nearby cave. * Bram: But I am not one to rush things, I’ll just wait until the moon is down. I think it’s best to start off in the night. Pic of Bram as a bat flying out of the cave as it is suddenly night time. Cuts to another pic showing Bram’s bat form hanging upside down on a tree looking at a beautiful young girl in the window * Bram: Such beauty…you shall be my first. Pic of the young lady deep in her sleep as Bram in his real form appears over her and smiles. * Bram: You’re blood will be wonderful…and while I am a day late…it wouldn’t hurt for tradition sake. Pic of Bram biting the young lady’s neck who screams weakly. * Bram: Happy Halloween! Ha ha ha! Category:Character Subpages